memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mission: Impossible
Was there some connection here between Trek and MI, or were they just in production at the same time and pressed for budget? That's a lot of names. Weyoun 22:38, 3 Dec 2005 (UTC) *Apparently, the only in-''Trek'' reference is the ref it gives, but that's enough to make it canon. As for the list of names, I'm not sure if that's quite needed. -[[User:Platypus222|'Platypus Man']] | ''Talk'' 22:46, 3 Dec 2005 (UTC) **Oh, I didn't mean is it canon. Sorry, I was just referring to the immense list of names. :-) Weyoun 23:12, 3 Dec 2005 (UTC) ---- I removed: Star Trek Actors Who've Made Appearances on Mission: Impossible *Sharon Acker *Marc Grady Adams *Barbara Anderson *John Aniston *Michael Ansara *Lou Antonio *David Armstrong *John Arndt *Barry Atwater *Barbara Babcock *Ed Bakey *Michael Barrier *Harry Basch *Arthur Batanides *Eliezer Behar *Michael Bell *Lee Bergere *Alan Bergmann *Joseph Bernard *Theodore Bikel *Antoinette Bower *William Boyett *Bob Bralver *Victor Brandt *David Brian *Peter Brocco *Karl Bruck *Brooke Bundy *Carl Byrd *Joseph Campanella *Fred Carson *Anthony Caruso *Joanna Cassidy *Lilyan Chauvin *Joan Collins *Booth Colman *John Colicos *John Copage *Chuck Courtney *John Crawford *Tom Curtis *James Daly *James Daris *Henry Darrow *Walt Davis *Vince Deadrick Sr. *Lee Delano *Winston DeLugo *Noel De Souza *Dick Dial *Charles Dierkop *Lawrence Dobkin *Jack Donner *Robert DoQui *Charles Drake *Lee Duncan *Gene Dynarski *Don Eitner *Robert Ellenstein *Biff Elliot *Jason Evers *Diana Ewing *Morgan Farley *Brioni Farrell *Michael Forest *Ted Gehring *James Gregory *Sid Haig *Karl Held *Chuck Hicks *Marianna Hill *Erik Holland *Rex Holman *Skip Homeier *Patrick Horgan *Susan Howard *Vince Howard *David Hurst *Steve Ihnat *Roy Jenson *Don Keefer *Pete Kellett *Irene Kelly *Paul Kent *Max Kleven *Paul Lambert *Bart La Rue *Mark Lenard *Judy Levitt *Jonathan Lippe *Gary Lockwood *Perry Lopez *Jon Lormer *William Lucking *Barbara Luna *Charles Macauley *Blaisdel Makee *Biff Manard *Robert Mandan *Monte Markham *Steven Marlo *Scott Marlowe *Bruce Mars *Don Marshall *Arlene Martel *Nan Martin *Lev Mailer *Charles Maxwell *Ed McCready *John McLiam *Lee Meriwether *Dallas Mitchell *Lawrence Montaigne *Ricardo Montalban *Byron Morrow *Charles Napier *Leonard Nimoy *William O'Connell *David Opatoshu *Gregg Palmer *Eddie Paskey *Michael Pataki *Vic Perrin *Nehemiah Persoff *Brock Peters *Robert Phillips *Phillip Pine *John S. Ragin *Logan Ramsey *Thalmus Rasulala *Rhodes Reason *Madlyn Rhue *Peter Mark Richman *Davis Roberts *Percy Rodriguez *Joseph Ruskin *Barry Russo *Leon Russom *Alfred Ryder *Robert Sampson *William Sargent *George Sawaya *William Schallert *John Schuck *Eric Server *William Shatner *Gregory Sierra *William Smithers *Ron Soble *Abraham Sofaer *Rudy Solari *Paul Sorenson *Jerry Spicer *Warren Stevens *Dean Stockwell *Michael Strong *George Takei *Vic Tayback *Torin Thatcher *Malachi Throne *Tom Troupe *Irene Tsu *Ray Walston *Bruce Watson *Fritz Weaver *James Wellman *John Wheeler *Paul Winfield *William Windom *Jason Wingreen *William Wintersole *Katherine Woodville *Tony Young *Anthony Zerbe This article is specifically for canonical references in the Star Trek universe. Because these names were not referenced on Star Trek, they do not belong in the article. --From Andoria with Love 07:33, 4 Dec 2005 (UTC) :The current background comment about Nimoy being a regular is all that is needed, the list from above is overkill and not compatible with MA rules -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 12:56, 4 Dec 2005 (UTC) ::Exactly. As exhaustive as I'm sure the research was, the list above is just way too much for an article based primarily on canonically referenced material only. Thanks, Kobi. --From Andoria with Love 23:11, 8 Dec 2005 (UTC) Actor list I'd like to propose either removing the list of crossover actors or placing the list in a drop down menu to save page space, preferably the first option as I don't see the relevance of having it here. --| TrekFan Open a channel 13:48, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :The should not be removed, it's entirely relevant. That said, there are several formatting options for reducing the length of the page. - 13:58, August 11, 2011 (UTC) ::I agree that a drop-down menu or something akin to that would be a good idea. :) --Defiant 14:00, August 11, 2011 (UTC) ::I've gone ahead and inserted such a menu. This, of course, can be altered/removed – whatever other archivists feel they'd like it to be. My intent, in the meantime, is just to hide the lengthy actor list, tidying the page a little. --Defiant 17:32, August 11, 2011 (UTC) That looks much better. --| TrekFan Open a channel 19:03, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :::It may be prudent to split off a real-world Mission: Impossible article to serve the role of a Doctor Who-type page, while keeping the in-universe reference at the natural title. This would seem to better reflect the two aspects of the current page.–Cleanse ( talk | ) 03:09, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ::IMO, it now looks fine the way it is (more-or-less). Are there any precedents for the suggested page split? --Defiant 09:53, August 13, 2011 (UTC) :::There's not really any direct precedent. I was thinking of the general idea of splitting pages when they get too long, or are really two different topics (which I think is the case here, due to our POV). Things like Stephen Hawking/Stephen Hawking (actor), or having Constitution class model split off from . But I'm happy to have the info remain here if others are; I was just presenting another alternative to consider. :-)–Cleanse ( talk | ) 00:48, August 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::I think this page is OK the way it is, but if we did split it we would also need to split the Shakespeare references in Star Trek from William Shakespeare.--31dot 00:53, August 14, 2011 (UTC) :::Ha. I'd forgotten about that one. Probably best not to re-open the "essay" can of worms. ;-) Anyway, I'm cool with this page as is if y'all agree.–Cleanse ( talk | ) 01:24, August 14, 2011 (UTC) ::As I said, I'm fine with its correct format... though I do appreciate you bringing forth an alternative option, so thanks for that, Cleanse. :) --Defiant 08:46, August 14, 2011 (UTC)